


Там не было большой красной кнопки!

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Им стоило остаться в кровати.





	Там не было большой красной кнопки!

Телефон зазвонил как всегда невовремя. Куроо застыл с одной снятой штаниной джинсов и перевел грустный взгляд на лежащего Бокуто.

— Нахуй? — предложил тот, надрывая упаковку презерватива.

— Нахуй, — согласился Куроо, дрыгнул ногой, сбрасывая джинсы совсем, и пополз по кровати к Бокуто. Тот пошло подвигал бровями и раздвинул ноги. 

Куроо раскатал презерватив по члену под писк автоответчика.

— Я знаю, что вы дома, — услышав полный осуждения голос Акааши, Бокуто застонал, прикрывая рукой лицо, и тут же вскрикнул, когда Куроо вошел в него одним толчком. — Я знаю, что вы меня слышите, — продолжал обличать их Акааши. Но он явно их переоценивал. Это были последние его слова, которые Куроо уловил, потому что потом он слышал только стоны Бокуто, чувствовал, как он подается ему навстречу и цепляется пальцами за плечи, прижимаясь ближе.

И только когда они кончили и растянулись на кровати, тяжело дыша, Куроо вспомнил про звонок.

— Он нас убьет, — сказал он Бокуто.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно, — согласился тот и вслепую нашарил рукой телефон, чтобы включить запись автоответчика.

— Я знаю, что вы дома. Я знаю, что вы меня слышите. Я даже, к сожалению, знаю, почему вы не берете трубку. А еще я знаю, что у меня есть новый заказ, и если вы не перезвоните через десять минут, я отдам его Хинате.

Запись оборвалась, и Бокуто начал лихорадочно тыкать на кнопки.

— А ведь отдаст, — пробормотал он и прижал трубку к уху. 

Куроо бросил взгляд на часы, кажется, они не уложились в десять минут.

— Акааши, — Бокуто излучал дружелюбие всем — голосом, тоном, даже лицом, хотя на том конце провода его явно не могли видеть. — У тебя вроде заказ… Ага, — он замолчал. — Ага, — снова повторил Бокуто и бесшумно зевнул. — Абсолютно безответственно, да. — Он положил трубку на подушку и лег рядом, прикрыв глаза. — Мы раскаиваемся, — заявил он через пять минут. — Ага, — еще через пять согласился он с чем-то. — Конечно! Спасибо, Акааши, мы скоро будем, — и быстро нажал кнопку сброса.

— Он читал тебе нотацию дольше, чем мы трахались, — вздохнул Куроо, поднимаясь. 

— Он это тоже заметил и сказал, что мы потеряли двадцать минут, — Бокуто свесился с кровати в поисках трусов. — Но, главное, заказ наш.

— Отлично, — Куроо, не удержавшись, шлепнул по выставленной заднице и унесся в душ, не слушая возмущенных воплей.

***

 

— Опять контрабанда? — Бокуто заглянул в листок с заданием через плечо Куроо.

— Как будто когда-нибудь было иначе, — Куроо закатил глаза. 

— А как же! Я помню, нам заказывали цветы какие-то, они были совершенно легальны.

— Да, вот только росли они на территории заповедника, куда вход был запрещен, — напомнил Куроо.

— Это детали, — отмахнулся Бокуто. — Так что у нас там?

— Платы 10Х. Держи, — он протянул Бокуто образец. — Проникайся. У нас неделя на все, так что лучше бы поиски разрыва сократить до минимума.

— А ты уже все? — Бокуто взял плату в руки и наклонил голову, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. 

— Да, я нашел три прохода, куда лучше не соваться. На карте уже отметил, так что теперь дело за тобой, нам нужен хотя бы один хороший. Действуй, — Куроо хлопнул его по плечу и отошел, чтобы не мешать.

У них с Бокуто было идеальное партнерство. Каждый из них мог чувствовать проходы в другой мир — разрывы, но у каждого была своя специфика. Бокуто мог найти все проходы, которые вели к той вещи, что была у него в руках, или даже по подробному описанию, но это занимало больше времени. Куроо же отвечал за их безопасность, потому что он чувствовал только те разрывы, в которые заходить не стоило. Они вели, например, в жерло вулкана или на морское дно. Любой проход таил в себе опасность, но Куроо отсекал самые безнадежные варианты.

— Готово, — Бокуто открыл глаза, и Куроо быстро подсунул ему карту. 

Сверив отметки, они нашли подходящее место.

— Только он там, кажется, временный, — не слишком уверенно сказал Бокуто, — так что обратно, возможно, надо будет искать другой.

— Найдем, — оптимистично заявил Куроо. Он уже привык, что им с Бокуто неимоверно везет, и был уверен в успехе.

***

 

— Нам пиздец! — Куроо схватился руками за голову. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от огромного табло, на котором шел обратный отсчет времени.

— Откуда я знал, что именно ее выдергивать нельзя, — Бокуто бегал вокруг табло с платой в руках, пытаясь впихнуть ее как-нибудь обратно.

— До уничтожения мира осталось двенадцать минут, — сообщил женский голос доброжелательным тоном. — Просьба всем приготовиться к смерти.

— Кто вообще делает возможность уничтожения своего мира? — Куроо так рванул себя за волосы, что выдрал клок. 

— Это же ссыльный мир, — Бокуто пытался втиснуть плату в какой-то разъем, но она не влезала. — Сюда отправляют всех, у кого была хоть одна попытка самоубийства!

— Дурдом! — Куроо попытался успокоиться. 

Сначала все шло хорошо, они спокойно пробрались на фабрику, набрали десяток плат, аккуратно свинчивая их с аппаратов. А потом Бокуто свинтил что-то не то, завыли сирены, все кругом замигало красным светом, и начался обратный отсчет. 

— До уничтожения мира осталось десять минут, — вновь прозвучало откуда-то сверху. — Не поддавайтесь панике, лягте на пол и глубоко вдохните. 

— Ищи проход! — Куроо вцепился в Бокуто.

— Он закрыт, — взвыл тот в ответ.

— Любой другой ищи! 

— Дай мне что-нибудь, — кажется, Бокуто тоже приходил в себя. 

Куроо сдернул с руки какой-то браслет и сунул ему. Бокуто замер, настраиваясь.

— До уничтожения мира осталось восемь минут. Смерть будет безболезненной.

— Нашел! — Бокуто распахнул глаза. — Рядом есть два, быстро проверяй!

— Некогда, мне дольше настраиваться, пошли в ближайший.

Они неслись по фабрике в вое сирен, а Куроо краем глаза замечал смиренно лежащих на полу рабочих. 

— До уничтожения мира осталось две минуты. Приготовьтесь к смерти, пожалуйста.

Куроо споткнулся о порог комнаты, куда втащил его Бокуто, и они почти влетели в слабо отсвечивающим голубым разрыв. На секунду их окутало теплым воздухом, и они вывалились на какую-то полянку. 

Растянувшись на траве, Куроо пытался отдышаться. Он чувствовал, как пригревает солнышко, а где-то неподалеку пели птички.

— Выбрались, — хрипло сказал Бокуто рядом. — Выбрались!

— В следующий раз надо заранее готовить пути отступления, — выдавил Куроо.

— Слушай, — голос Бокуто внезапно изменился. — А откуда был твой браслет?

— М? С Земли, я его в каком-то магазине покупал, не помню, — Куроо открыл глаза и удивленно покосился на Бокуто.

— Мне кажется, что он явно из другого места, — Бокуто громко сглотнул, и Куроо проследил за его взглядом. На краю поляны стояла птичка. Она рассматривала их, склонив голову набок. И в ней было около трех метров роста.

— Нам пиздец, — в этот раз очевидное озвучил Бокуто.

— Ищи проход! — Куроо подорвался с земли, схватил его за руку и потащил к лесу.

За ними бежала птичка. И пела.


End file.
